A challenge for the effective implementation of disrupting systems is the quick and accurate alignment and aiming of the disrupter tool with a critical, explosive target. This invention was developed to simplify the process of aiming disrupting systems that are currently being used. Compared to previous setup, alignment and aiming systems and processes, this invention enables simple, fast and accurate alignment and aiming of one or more types of disrupter tools with explosive targets. In addition, the components of this invention are designed to be lightweight and compact while also providing the accuracy that is necessary for intended applications.
The figures depict various embodiments of the present invention for purposes of illustration only. One skilled in the art will readily recognize from the following discussion that alternative embodiments of the structures and methods illustrated herein may be employed without departing from the principles of the invention described herein.